You Were Always Mine
by CrystalLust
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a lucky girl. She lives in the Hidden Leaf Village with her friend Gaara. But little does she know that Gaara isn't the only one keeping an eye out for her and wanting to talk to her.


**Fem!Naruto x Sasuke**

 **(Note: This is probably very OOC, just saying. Although, no matter how hard I tried to make Gaara less creepy- It just didn't work out, he still has a bit of an killer instinct in him.)**

 **Anime: Naruto**

* * *

Gaara sighed, from where he was sitting.

The redhead was in a tree, his gourd beside him. He sat quietly, his body stiff and his eyes lingering to the house below him.

Gaara had reluctantly agreed to spend the day with Naruto, slowly starting to regret it. The blonde was taking too long and he had already been waiting at her home for nearly an hour now. Oh but what did he know? Girls always take a long time to get ready in order to 'look nice'.

Gaara mumbled, feeling a blow of wind hit his face, his hair waving around.

"Gaara!" A shrill voice shouted.

The redhead looked down. There, with the door open, was Naruto. She had her hair up into two long and thick pigtails. She wore a simple white t-shirt, with short brown jeans and a pair of dark brown sandals.

"Finally," Gaara muttered under his breath, "What took you so long?"

Naruto blushed a bit. "Oh, well," She said, "I sorta fell asleep and woke up a bit late.."

Gaara sighed again, rolling his eyes. "Alright then, let's go."

And with that, the boy jumped off the tree, his gourd shaking a bit from the impact. He landed beside the blonde who let out a small smile.

 **Later...**

"Yum!"

Gaara looked emotionless at Naruto who was staring hungrily at her food. No one saw it, but the small hint of a smile appeared on the redhead's face as Naruto took a pair of chopsticks and began eating her ramen at a steady but quite rapid pace.

Naruto, being herself, had planned to spend the day first by getting breakfast- Which not shockingly was ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Next, they wanted to practice near the west side of the forest and get a head start on their training. Gaara had already told Kankuro and Temari that he probably wouldn't be back until the late evening.

"Hm," Gaara said.

"Huh? Something wrong?" Naruto said, tilting her head sideways.

"No," Gaara said, looking back to his meal and began eating the flavorless food.

 **Sasuke's POV**

The raven-haired boy was walking downtown. He wouldn't call it 'stalking', but the boy casually looked for Naruto every once in a while, to make sure that the girl was 'protected' at all times. Taken to further measures, one would say. How long had he been like this? Ever since the two of them were assigned to receive training from Kakashi-Sensei. After they had graduated at the academy and become genin. It was stupid, but the boy couldn't help but watch out for Naruto.

She was amazing. An absolute beauty. Overall she was a friendly person, willing to talk to anyone and making friends that easily. Her aura was quite pure and Sasuke's body would tingle everytime she laughed.

Sasuke knew that he needed her. He made it his own solo mission to protect her with his life. She would be the light to Sasuke's darkness. Naruto would save him from the empty void filling up his mind. She would be the last person Sasuke would ever loved.

And you wouldn't believe the shock on the boy's face when he saw Naruto at the ramen shop. But this time, _Gaara_ was there with her.

Sasuke froze, a few feet away from the shop. His hand lingered in front of him, as if wanting to touch the girl. But he quickly swiped it away, knowing he shouldn't intervene. Not now. His face was expressionless, a face that he has mastered pulling off, making him seem cold and uncaring but the slight clench of his jaw signaled that the boy was trying hard to control his anger.

 _Control yourself,_ Sasuke told himself, _Stay calm. It's alright.._

He masked his face with another fake uncaring flash and walked away from the shop, his hands in his pockets.

But he couldn't help as one last thought pondered his mind before he left.

 _Naruto is mine, she always has been and she always will be._

 **Three Hours Later...**

"Gaara! Try harder then that!"

Gaara looked across the plain, watching as Naruto raised both of her fists up ready for more.

Gaara rolled his eyes, silently commanding for his sand to rise up. And it did. The particles flew from the gourd, collecting in one large group, swirling around the boy.

"All right!" Naruto shouted, pumping her fist in the air, "I'm ready for it! Show me what you got!"

Gaara threw the sand. It raced, flying at Naruto in all directions. When it was just about hit the girl a flash of black appeared between the two.

The figure spat fire out of his mouth, bouncing back the colliding sand. He positioned his hands in a stance that showed he was ready to attack anytime soon.

"What do you need," Gaara huffed, "Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a little 'tsk'. "Naruto's with me."

Naruto looked back at the raven-haired boy, who was looming over her. "Hey! I can do it myself!"

Sasuke didn't bother to look back at Naruto, his mind clouded with thoughts. "Leave Gaara, you have no business here."

Gaara nearly snickered, his sand dancing around him. "I should be the one asking you then, Sasuke? You interrupted our training," The boy spoke calmly, "And don't think that I didn't feel your presence this morning at the shop."

Sasuke let out a small smirk. "Well done Gaara. You've looked out for Naruto long enough, she belongs with me now."

"She isn't yours," Gaara replied, "She's with _me._ "

Sasuke growled, positioning himself in a defensive stance. He wasn't going to let a bastard like Gaara take Naruto from him.

"Hey now.." Naruto trailed off, "Don't fight please! Not over this!"

"Stand back," Sasuke mumbled, gently pushing the girl back, "Stay of out this."

"Don't I get a say in this!?" Naruto shouted, a bit exasperated with the way both of them were acting.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, charging his hand up. His eyes began to change, and starting spinning until three different shapes appeared on them, his eyes now red with traces of black.

Gaara didn't reply back, only positioning his sand together, ready to attack.

Sasuke charged, running at the redhead in full speed, "Sharingan!" He shouted.

"Sand Binding Coffin.." Gaara mumbled under his breath, his sand forming into two hands, flying out to grab Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged it, but nearly by leaping out of the grasp and spiraling downwards, rolling away from the sand. This left him with a solid amount of defense and a way to escape the sand.

Naruto watched, horror in her eyes. She watched, her hair waving in the wind that had now arrived. Dark clouds started rolling up in the sky, and a faint clap of thunder was heard in the distance.

This continued on for almost two hours, and neither of the boys were willing to give up. Sasuke threw Kunai Knives, but only to be reflected by Gaara's sand. And Gaara was concentrating on trying to attack Sasuke from afar with his sand, his accuracy failing him. They were both battered, their clothes ripped slightly, with cuts and scratches all over them.

Sasuke was start to feel the effect of using so much of his chakra up, but still able to pull out a smug smile. Gaara, on the other hand, had his sand broken through several times and the sand armor keeping him intact was on the verge of breaking.

Sasuke charged again, ready to finally end the ongoing fight.

Gaara lifted his sand up once more, but this time in a different formation. "Sphere Of Sand."

Sasuke watched, unable to stop his legs as a locked on tight sphere of sand wrapped around his arms, legs, and much of his torso.

He struggled aimlessly as the sand began to cover him up.

Gaara watched, no expression on his face. "It looks like you meet your end here.."

Sasuke looked up at Gaara, kicking his legs at the sand that restrained them. The raven haired boy sought up to a smile.

"This is.." He went on, "A very tight formation to break through.."

Gaara continued to watch the boy, who no struggled. Has he given up?

"But," Sasuke said, his eyes flashing with determined victory, "You forgot to check what I had!"

Sasuke grinned. Gaara watched in a somewhat surprised face as his sand began to glow a faint blue kinda hue. Suddenly without a moment's notice, his sand shattered to the ground. Gaara felt his gourd crack from behind him.

Gaara put up his sand as a shield to block Sasuke from coming in. Sasuke charged, with his hand glowing. "Chidori!"

Sasuke's fist enveloped the sand and punched through it. He hit Gaara straight in the jaw, sending the redhead to fly away, landing roughly on the ground unconscious.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, running over to the boy.

Sasuke looked up, realizing that it was raining now. The sky was clouded with dark, dark clouds and drops of rain began falling.

"He's fine," Sasuke said, putting up his mask again. "He's unconscious. He should be fine in a few hours."

Sasuke noticed a small glint in the corner of his eye and bent down to see Naruto crying.

"Hey," He asked, in a calm and gentle voice now, "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked back at him, tearing slowly falling down her face. Even in a state like this, Naruto still looked pretty.

"Please, Sasuke!" Naruto begged, "Don't do that again! Please!"

And with that Naruto jumped over to Sasuke, hugging the surprised boy. She began to cry on his shoulder, letting the raven hair pet her his on the head softly.

"Please.. Don't fight anymore.." Naruto whispered. The girl's locks were tangles and messy now, her hair bands must've fallen off during the battle and her beautiful long hair swept in the rain, strands covering her face.

"I promise.." Sasuke murmured in her ear, using his hand to pull back a lock of golden hair that fell in front of her face.

"Here," Sasuke said, handing her the brown leather jacket he was wearing, "Don't cry anymore, alright? It's hurts me to see you like this.."

Naruto sniffed, accepting the jacket with a small nod. She wore it around herself, taking in the warmth of it. It smelled so much like Sasuke, and she didn't mind it at all.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you," Sasuke said, cupping her chin and looking into her ocean blue eyes.

"T-Thank you," Naruto said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sasuke moved closer to her, leaning in to give the girl a small and sweet kiss. Their lips intertwined, and Sasuke noted that she tasted like cherry mint and strawberries. It was a delicate yet meaningful kiss. Naruto blushed a small shade of red while Sasuke let out a small hearty chuckle.

 _ **"You were always mine."**_

* * *

 **(I hope that wasn't too bad- I don't think it turned out as bad as I predicted it to be though. I hope you like it- Poor Gaara.)**


End file.
